Togetherness, Well That's All I'm After
by princess86
Summary: I'm deeply and madly in love with you. I always have been.


**A/N:** These are just a few drabbles I've posted on Tumblr. Most of them were inspired by prompts from Finntana-Prompts on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or these amazing characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

* * *

**And The Clock On The Wall Has Been Stuck At 3 For Days (And Days)**

"It's 3am Santana. What are you doing up, baby?"

"I couldn't sleep," she answers, taking a sip of tea from her favorite mug.

"Come back to bed." He takes one of her hands in his and she doesn't resist. She follows him back to their bedroom and curls her body against his and tries not to let her sobs wake him.

She wakes up in the middle of the night to find Finn's side of the bed empty. She knows he's not in the apartment so she makes her way to the living room and sits on the couch. If she calls him she knows exactly what he'll say, so she doesn't even bother.

A while later she hears the door open and close. She tries hard not to cry when he gives her a tired smile.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was going out. It's just that you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you."

"Puck called. He was drunk off his ass again-"

"It's okay, Finn. I understand," she interrupts.

"Let's go to bed."

She looks at the clock on the nightstand just as she's getting under the covers. It's 3am.

She goes home to visit her parents for the weekend, or at least, that's what she tells Finn. She is in Lima but she's the only one in her parents home. She thought being in her old bedroom would help these feelings melt away but somehow, they just seem to grow stronger. She cries herself to sleep the first night she's there.

The following night isn't quite so bad, that is, until she wakes up from a horrible nightmare. It's like he knows. He calls her and says he misses her. She misses him too. So much more than he could ever imagine. But she would rather miss him than continue to live like she is now.

Later that day as she's scrolling through her phone, she notices that it was 3am when Finn called her.

"Can you just fall in love with me?" She doesn't know why she says it. Maybe because she couldn't bare for her heart to hurt more than it already is. He doesn't say anything, just looks at her with confusion written all over his face. She thinks that hurts more than any lie he could ever tell.

"I just can't sit here and pretend anymore, Finn. I can't pretend that you love me just as much as I love you. Maybe I've known it all along but I gave you my entire heart regardless, Finn. Didn't hold anything back. And maybe, just maybe I had the tiniest bit of hope, somewhere deep down that you could learn to love me. I know better now. I know it's her you go see in the middle of the night. I know it's her you were with the entire weekend I was at my parents. It's always been her that you love and there's nothing I can do. I can't make you love me."

She grabs her purse and keys from the coffee table and makes her way to the door.

"I'm tired, Finn. I'm done trying." She doesn't look back as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

**Let Me Make This Mine**

She's had the shittiest day ever today. She's almost positive she failed her chemistry exam, Finn called to tell her he wouldn't be able to come out and see her and to top it all off, it's been raining non-stop. She hates the rain. She couldn't be more ready for this day to be over.

She's walking back to her apartment, umbrella in one hand, when she sees him standing a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it."

"Maybe I lied. I know how much you like surprises so I decided to surprise you," he replies with a smirk on his face as he leans down to kiss her.

"Today totally sucked."

"Yeah? Well, is there anyway I could make it better?"

"It's already better with you here."

"How about we turn this day into the best day ever?"

"And how do you plan on doing that, Finn Hudson?" She asks, a playful tone to her voice.

He doesn't answer though. She feels the umbrella slip out of her hand as she watches him get down on one knee.

"I've pretty much known since the first time I held your hand that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You have always been the one I want beside me when all these great things happen in my life and when not so great things happen too. I'm deeply and madly in love with you. I always have been. Merry me, Santana so that I can show you that I will always love you. Santana Lopez, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He's still on one knee when she puts her arms around him. "Yes, baby. Yes." She whispers it so quietly that Finn almost doesn't even hear it. He slips the ring on her finger and she realizes that they're getting completely soaked by the rain.

"Babe," she says "lets get out of here." She smiles and takes his hand. They make a run for her apartment and she can't help but think that this has been the best day ever.

* * *

**The Two Of Us, We Dream Like One (The Two Of Us)**

It takes Santana completely by surprise when Finn approaches her, wraps his arms around her waist and spins her around in the air. She sees the huge grin on his face as soon as he places her back on the ground.

"Someone's in a good mood," she says as she gives him a light peck on the lips. He deepens the kiss a little more and now she's really curious to know what's got her boyfriend in high spirits.

"I just talked to coach," he says. The huge smile still playing on his lips.

"Yeah? And what did coach say?" Finn shrugs is shoulder a little as he plays with the hem of the shirt she's wearing.

"She got a phone call this morning from the Athletic director at UCLA and they're flying the head football coach here to watch me play at Friday's game!"

"That's amazing Finn! I'm so happy for you!" She throws her arms around his neck and finishes off the kiss he started earlier.

"We have to go out an celebrate, Finn."

"You know what I'd like more?"

"What?"

"If I got to spend my afternoon with just you. And maybe one afternoon can turn into two afternoons and maybe those can turn into a lifetime of afternoons with you."

"Finn-"

"You're the only person I want to share my dreams with, Santana."

She can feel a lump forming in her throat and Finn's just staring at her and she doesn't know what to say. She places a hand on his cheek and smiles a little when Finn kisses her palm.

"I want that too, Finn." She's not lying when she says it and when she looks into Finn's eyes she can tell that he believes her. He takes her hand as they start walking towards the student parking lot and she's never felt more happy.

"Our dreams, they're all gonna come true aren't they?" She says the words before she can stop herself and it's that moment that she realizes that all her dreams include Finn. He pulls her closer to him and kisses the top of her head gently.

"Some already have, baby. Some already have."

* * *

**Don't You Wanna Stay Here A Little While?**

She told herself she wasn't going to cry. That it was only 9 months. 9 months would fly by, wouldn't they? But she can't help it. She can't help the tears that are running down her face because she knows that those 9 months are going to be the longest of her life. She holds on to Finn just a little tighter as they make their way through the airport. He takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, letting her know without words that everything is going to be fine. That she is going to be fine. She feels anything but fine at this moment. They get to where the other soldiers are waiting to board the same plane as Finn, their families equally as upset as Santana.

"Don't be blue," Finn leans down and lays a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Santana looks up and gives Finn a weak smile. He winks at her and her smile grows a little bigger. They just stand there for awhile in each others arms, no words are needed. All she needs is to feel the heat of his body enveloping her. She stands on her tiptoes and places a tender kiss to his throat. Just at that moment his flight is called to board. The tears run faster down her cheeks as she wraps her arms around Finn's neck and she can feel his grip on her tighten as he lifts her off the ground.

"I don't want you to go," she sobs.

"Santana, baby. There's a piece of me that's always going to stay here with you no matter where I am. And just know that I'm taking a little piece of you with me too. We'll be together soon." He kisses her before she can say anything else and places her back on her feet.

"I love you," he says as he slowly walks away. She blows him a kiss and he smiles sending one back her way.

9 months. They'll fly by. Won't they?

* * *

**I'm Never Gonna Tell You Everything, But I Know I Gotta Give It A Try**

The first time he sees her she's standing in the middle of the quad, a coffee cup in her hands, talking with, who he assumes, is a group of her friends. Her hair is all shiny and pretty; the sun hitting it just right. He's already late for class so, with one last glance her way, he heads in the opposite direction.

He sees her again 3 weeks later. She's sitting on a bench outside the Child Development Center. The campus is quiet, covered in a thin blanket of fresh snow glistening in the morning sun. He thinks that maybe this time he'll go up to her and introduce himself but before he can she gets up, putting the book she was reading in her book-bag. As she slips the bag over her shoulder her hair falls over her face, the sun reflecting off the tiny snowflakes there, making them look like a million little diamonds. She disappears behind the center's doors and he walks a little more quickly to his dorm room.

He's walking to the gym after practice with one of his teammates joking and talking about the latest hockey game. Just as he's about to comment on how the Ducks beat the Canucks on Sunday, someone runs past them, so fast that it's a blur. He turns back and knows it's her, the light of the setting sun radiating off her hair, flowing behind her. He smiles as he enters the gym. He works out for half an hour more that evening. She's all the motivation he needs.

He enters the dinning hall and heads straight for the buffet section. He's starving. He though he wasn't going to survive his history lecture but he was in luck and the professor let them leave 45 minutes early. He joins his friends at a nearby table after piling his plate with food. A while later just as he's getting ready to leave, he spots her sitting at a table by the huge windows overlooking the entire campus. She's reading from her text book and sipping on a smoothie, the sunlight bouncing off her curls. He can't help but think she looks absolutely stunning.

He's throwing a football around with his buddies on the University's gigantic lawn. It's a beautiful sunny afternoon and there are students everywhere. He scans the lawn and notices a group of girls lounging on blankets soaking in the sun. And like fate, he sees her, laughing at something the girl beside her says. He sees her nod and get up off the blanket. She starts to fold the blanket when he decides he has to say something to her. He can't let her leave. He jogs up to her, ignoring what his friends are saying behind him.

"Hey," he says. "I've seen you around campus and I just wanted to say hello."

She just gives him a smile and he can't help but smile back.

"Umm, every time I see you all the rays of the sun are streaming through the waves in your hair. And I hope I'm not being too forward but I think you're very beautiful."

"You're not being forward at all" she says stretching her hand out to his. "I'm Santana Lopez. And you are?"

"Finn. Finn Hudson" he answers, taking her hand in his.

"Well, Finn how about you walk me to my dorm room."

"I would love to."

He takes the blanket from her hands and as she goes to put her hair up in a pony tail he stops her.

"Don't. The sun's hitting it just right. It's all shiny and pretty."


End file.
